Bajo el cielo otoñal
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Una tarde de otoño, Theodore Nott conoce realmente a Luna Lunatica Lovegood. A veces, con tan solo una sonrisa se necesita para querer cazar Nargles bajo el cielo otoñal. Luna/Theo.


_Hola! Aqui les vengo con otro fic, en respuesta al meme navideño de Dry. Este dedicado a Nisaly ;) A la cual le deseo una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, espero que este pequeño regalito te guste. Mi primera fic sobre esta pareja :D_

_**Re-editado:** 09-09-12. _

_Advertencia: Como siempre, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, sin fueran míos viviría en una enorme mansión._

* * *

**Bajo el cielo otoñal**

* * *

**.**

"_Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueños_." - _**William Shakespeare**_

_**.**_

* * *

La primera vez que la vio - _que realmente reparo en su existenci_a - fue aquel día a finales del otoño, de cielo despejado coloreado de esplendido azul celeste y con las primeras brisas invernarles acariciándole el rostro, tan delicada y exquisita, que parecían las manos de una amante. Aquel día, entre hojas rojas y dorada, fue la primera vez que el nombre de _Luna Lunática Lovegood_, tuvo un significado para él.

Las montañas a la cercanía se habían vestido de colores, con las tonalidades propias de aquella época del año. Rojos, anaranjados, marrones y dorados, en una variada gama de matices que brillaba a la suave luz del sol de la tarde. Las hojas que caían de los árboles habían formado una alfombra que crujía con cada paso que Theodore Nott daba mientras caminaba por las cercanías de los jardines de Hogwarts, con un libro apretado bajo el brazo y unos cuantos más en su mochila.

Caminaba despacio, sin apuros, viendo si ver a donde se dirigía; hace mucho que conocía con lujos de detalles el trayecto que estaba llevando a cabo. No por nada lo había transitado desde hace cinco años, desde el primer día que se aventuro a explorar Hogwarts. Sabia cuales eran las rocas que tenía que saltar con agilidad o cuáles eran las que había que bordear, donde tenía que evitar pisar y donde se encontraba los árboles cuyas raíces eran las más cómodas para sentarse a leer. Y entre las más cómodas, se encontraba la de un viejo roble cerca de los límites del bosque prohibido. Con al menos unos cien años y diez metros de altura, aquel antiguo árbol se había transformado en su lugar favorito para echase a leer en las tardes como esas, sin que ninguna persona llegara molestarlo por lo apartado y oculto del lugar.

Por eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la vio ahí, usurpando su puesto entre las raíces del árbol. El cabello rubio caía desordenadamente en cascadas por su espalda, con trozos de hojas secas, restos de musgos y plantas rastreras enredadas en el. Su ropa se encontraba sucia, desaliñada, como si se hubiera arrastrado por el piso del bosque, revolcándose entre las raíces de los árboles. Los pies descalzos los tenía enterrados juguetonamente en la tierra húmeda, al parecer el contacto con la naturaleza no le molestase. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Theodore, fueron sus ojos, de un azul eléctrico, repletos de vida y una luz de pura inocencia, que observaban deleitados el cielo de aquella tarde.

No era común ver a alguien por esos lados de los terrenos del colegio y menos en esas condiciones, tal vez fue por eso que no supo qué hacer o qué decir cuando la encontró sentada en el lugar que a él le correspondía; o cuando ella, sintiéndose observada, ladeo la cabeza un poco para que sus ojos azules se posaran sobre los de él. _Ojos muy diferentes a los que él estaba acostumbrado a ver._

Claro que sabía quién era ella, con sus zarcillos de rábanos y su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, la conocía tan bien como la mayoría de los habitantes del Hogwarts. Lunática Lovegood, la rareza de Ravenclaw, la vergüenza de dicha casa y el blanco de numerosas burlas y bromas que podrían hacer llorar a cualquiera, a todos menos a ella. Una personita demasiada extraña para aquel mundo de peculiaridades que era Hogwarts. Y claro está, demasiado extraña para él.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, observándose el uno al otro. Reconociéndose, de una forma casi primitiva, siempre en silencio como si al pronunciar palabra pudieran rasgar la atmosfera mágica que se había cernido sobre ellos. Fue ella, con sus ojos vivaces, la que se atrevió a romper el silencio con una voz melodiosa, tal cual niño.

- ¡Hola!- Le saludo sonriendo, mientras lo observaba como si se tratara del ser más fascinante que en su vida hubiera visto. Hecho que le hizo fruncir un poco el seño.

- Hola. - Le respondió a su vez, pero en un tono mucho más seco y mordaz, queriendo evitar toda conversación con la rubia. No tenía ganas de hablar con alguien y mucho menos con ella, lo único que quería en ese momento era poder sumergirse en la lectura de su libro, acobijado por la sombras de su roble.

- Eres Nott, ¿verdad? ¿Theodore Nott? - Pregunto ella, sin apartar la mirada de él. Sorprendido, asintió, sin saber que más decir. - ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿También buscas Nargles? Porque yo aun no he podido encontrar ninguno, aunque me he pasado todo el día explorando esta zona.- Su voz cantarina era alegre y acogedora, con cierto encanto.

- ¿Nargles…?- Repitió confundido, frunciendo el seño cada vez más.- ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo vine a leer.-

- ¡Oh! Ya veo - Exclamo sorprendida y decepcionada a la vez. - Yo tenía la esperanza de que me pudieras ayudar. Los Nargles son especialmente buenos para esconderse entre las hojas del muérdago, y creo que también entre el musgo. Por más que he buscado, no he podido ver ninguno.-

- Aja…- Con lentitud, Theodore se fue acercando al árbol. Sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de Lovegood, cada vez le parecía más extraña. - ¿Y que se suponen que son esos Nargles?-

- Fácil, son pequeños animalitos que infestan el muérdago y algunas personas dicen que cumplen deseos, aunque no puedo estar muy segura de ello.- Explico, como si fuera completamente normal hablar de criaturas que nadie sabía que existían a parte de ella.- Aunque mí padre me comento que probablemente también habitan en el musgo que crece adherido a los árboles y rocas.-

- Ya veo… Pero si no has encontrado ninguno por aquí ¿Por qué mejor no los busca en otro lugar?- Le apremio, tratando que se largara de allí rapidamente para que él pudiera sentarse tranquilamente a leer sin ninguna molestia.

- ¿Por qué? Ellos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.- Explico.- Además algunas chicas de mi casa me dijeron que por aquí podría encontrarlos por aquí. Una de ellas me dijo que había visto uno por aquí.-

- ¡_Merlín! ¡Qué ingenua! -_ Pensó Theodore, al oírla tan segura de sus palabras. - No creo que puedas encontrar ningún Nargle por aquí, lo más probable es que estas chicas te hayan mentido. Yo me he pasado casi todas las tardes desde que ingrese a Hogwarts por esta parte de los terrenos y nunca he visto alguna de esas criaturas. _Nunca_.-

- ¿En serio? ¿Nunca has visto ninguno?-

- ¿Es que no has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir? Nunca he visto a ninguno, y si no te molesta, podrías irte para que yo pueda leer tranquilamente.- Le replico, un poco harto de aquella situación.

Pero muy pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras, porque los grandes ojos de la rubia brillaron de una forma muy singular. Como si aquella llama que los había estado iluminado desde el momento en que los vio se hubiera extinguido.

- Tal vez son muy buenos escondiéndose, por eso no los has visto. Me he pasado todo el día aquí y aunque no he visto ninguno, realmente creo que pueden estar escondidos aquí. Este es un lugar muy hermoso, es mágico.-

- Tonterías-

No obstante, había algo de cierto en sus palabras. Aquel lugar era uno de los más hermosos que había conocido en su vida, repleto de vida bajo cada tronco podrido o hoja secas, y en primavera las aves anidaban en su viejo roble, así que para comienzos de verano una sinfonía de trinares deleitaba sus oídos. Realmente, era un sitio mágico. Como casi todo el colegio, sí se era sincero.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, uno que no era incomodo ni pesado. Al contrario, a Theodore le dio la impresión de que les acogía, tal cual madre con los brazos abiertos, rodeándolos de una atmosfera tranquila y placentera. Caminando lentamente tomo asiento junto a la rubia, dejando su mochila olvidada sobre un montón de hojas secas, doradas y rojas como indicaba la estación.

- Aun no creo en ellos, pero si estas tan segura de que aquí se encuentran puedes seguir explorando por allí. Quizás hasta encuentres uno.- Dijo entre bromas y seriedad, abriendo el libro justo donde lo había marcado la tarde anterior. - Pero no me molestes, mantente en silenció.-

Luna le dedico una sonrisa casi infantil, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a posarse en el cielo, con la llama de la curiosidad nuevamente viva en ellos, explorando la espesura de los árboles o el manto de hojas que cubría el suelo en busca de aquellos seres imaginarios. En ningún momento, durante aquella tarde, Nott aparto sus ojos de ella, espiándola en secreto mientras fingía leer, con una imperceptible sonrisa curvando sus labios. Aunque mantenía su libre firmemente agarrado, su deseos por leer se habían esfumado.

Cuando el cielo se cubrió con terciopelo negro y las primeras estrellas titilaron, como pequeñas flores, fue el momento en el que Theodore decidió que era hora de regresar al castillo. La temperatura había descendido hasta el punto que su bufanda, verde y plateada, no era lo suficientemente gruesa para mantenerlo en calor. Luna también había sido víctima del gélido abrazo de la noche, aunque seguía descalza y arrastrándose por el suelo, ahora llevaba un gorrito de lana azul con borlas doradas y un sweater blanco con extraños adornos en la costuras, sus mejillas se habían coloreado de rojo.

- ¿Algún Nargle, Lovegood? - Pregunto Theodore, arreglándose la bufanda y preparándose para regresar a Hogwarts. No es que le interesara lo que la chica pudiera decir, solo era educado.

- No pude hallar ninguno, pero estoy segura que encontré un nido abandonado.- Le contesto, muy satisfecha de sí misma. - Allá, por las copas de aquellos árboles.-

- ¡Eres increíble, Lovegood!- Exclamo, antes de reírse como hace tanto tiempo que no hacía. Sin burla, ni gracia, solo maravillado de la imaginación que tenía aquella muchacha. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de disparates, a esos sueños, pero eran como un aire fresco que rompía su cotidianidad. - Realmente crees en esos sueños ¿no? -

- No creo que solo sean sueños, Theodore Nott. Aunque tú no los puedas ver, estoy segura que allí se esconden, esperando para que yo les encuentre.-

- Puede ser, pero no creo que sea hoy Lunática - Dijo con la seriedad que le caracterizaba pero sin tratar de ofenderla de algún modo. - Por hoy es hora de regresar al castillo, mañana puedes seguir buscando.-

- Y tú leyendo.- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- Puede ser.-

Y antes de que Nott pudiera detenerla, o si quiera pensar en detenerla. La rubia se puso de puntillas, sonrió enigmáticamente y beso las mejillas del muchacho calidamente, y tan rápido como actuó se retiro. Para ese momento, Nott no tenía idea de que hacer.

- Gracias por todo, Theodore Nott.- Dijo, separándose de él y tomando sus cosas. - Ojala te vea mañana-

Se despidió, desapareciendo rápidamente entre la penumbra que bordeaba el camino de regreso al colegio. Como una ágil bailarina, danzando devuelta al Castillo.

Theodore Nott solo estuvo unos minutos más bajo la sombra de su roble, seguro de que mañana volvería a verlo junto con la sonrisa de Lunática Lovegood, y quien sabe, hasta la ayudaría a buscar Nargles bajo el cielo otoñal.

* * *

_¿Qué les parecio? ¿Tomatazos, comentarios, frutas podridas? ¿Algo?_


End file.
